


Flying

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you know what? We’re flying over to Daddy,” he continues, moving from the bedroom to the living room where the bag full of baby stuff is already packed and ready. “But if he asks, we’re gonna say we drove all the way there. If Daddy finds out that I took you flying, he’s gonna kill me and then you’ll have to be all alone with him, and let’s face it, I’m the cool dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

“Okay,” Kon says, placing the baby on top of the changing table. He adjusts her jacket, and his hands are too big to button it properly, but he manages it after a few tries. Next comes her overcoat, and her hat with the cat ears sewn on. Chunky socks for tiny feet and shoes that take forever to tie because everything is too small. All the while Sarah giggles at her father’s struggle, swings her legs and claps her hands, excited.

Kon takes a good look at her when he’s done with the shoes.

“You’re all dressed up. Hat, socks, jacket, another jacket, coat, shoes, pants—you really could live in Alaska.”

He takes her in his arms, kisses the top of her head, bounces her a little and smiles when she laughs.

“Y’know what we’re doing?” he asks, and she looks at him with those big eyes of her, babbling something she thinks it’s important. Kon nods. “Yeah, we’re gonna see Daddy. You see, today is his birthday, but he’s trapped in another city, far away,” and as he stretches out the last words, Kon starts to fear that he’ll never talk in a normal voice again. 

Sarah’s hand finds a place on his mouth, and he opens it, pretends he’s about to eat all of her fingers and she cackles, taking her hand away quickly.

“So you know what? We’re flying over to Daddy,” he continues, moving from the bedroom to the living room where the bag full of baby stuff is already packed and ready. “But if he asks, we’re gonna say we drove all the way there. If Daddy finds out that I took you flying, he’s gonna kill me and then you’ll have to be all alone with him, and let’s face it, I’m the cool dad.”

Holding Sarah on one arm, he grabs the bag from the couch and heads to the door. The goal is to climb up to the roof of the apartment building and take off.

”If Daddy asks how we got there so quickly, we’ll just say the traffic was good. Think it’s gonna work?”

His answer is Sarah with her sleeves in her mouth, chewing happily as they make their way up. He manages to convince her to trade the sleeves for a pacifier.

“I think it’s gonna work, too,” he says, smiling from ear to ear. Then he looks down at her, “please don’t poop while we’re in the sky, okay?”

The smile he gets seems a bit too mischievous for his taste.


End file.
